


They Won't Get You

by SorbetSoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Scared Huening Kai, can be read platonically, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorbetSoobin/pseuds/SorbetSoobin
Summary: Kai has a nightmare
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 23





	They Won't Get You

A knife. A large sliver knife glistens in the light as the masked person holds it up in the air, ready to strike.  
"No, stop! Please don't do this, I love him!" Kai yells out.  
The masked person only lets out a weird laugh as they bring the knife down onto molang as hard as they possibly can. White stuffing goes flying and Kai lets out a scream, watching his favorite stuffed toy be demolished by this sick masked person.  
Kai's screams only get louder as something changes. Or someone. Suddenly it isn't molang being attacked by this sick masked person. No, suddenly it's his Beomgyu-hyung being brutally attacked by the knife, each blow sending him up into the air, eyes wide and unseeing. Kai chokes and screams and begs for the murderer to stop. And then he wakes up.  
Heart beating faster than it's ever done before, Kai shoots up in bed, sobs wracking his body, his mind only on one thing.  
"Beomgyu-hyung, where is Beomgyu-hyung."  
He frantically shoves his blanket away from him as he tries to get to the older, running down the hall and opening the door.  
His hyung isn't in bed. He takes a couple steps back.  
"It-it wasn't...no...please it couldn't have been real!"  
He can't contain his tears any longer and they slip down his face wondering what was happening.  
"Kai?"  
Kai's head shoots up and he spins toward the door to see, "Beomgyu-hyung!!" He yells, grabbing the shorter and pulling him against his chest, sobbing even more.  
Beomgyu panics, the glass of water in his hand threatening to fall over.  
"Kai, Kai, Kai, hey, hey, what happened, what's wrong?"  
Kai couldn't speak, he just brought his hand up to cradle the back of Beomgyu's head.  
"Y-you're o-kay," he sobbed, "I saw- I saw y-ou be-ing hurt by- by him! Y-you were de-ad!"  
Beomgyu was beginning to understand what had happened, gently pushing the younger back until they were at his bed, not breaking the hug. He places his water on the bedside table and gently helps the two down onto his bed.  
"Kai-ah it's okay, I promise. I'm right here. Hey, look at me. Kai, look at me."  
Kai pulls away slightly and looks at Beomgyu who cups the younger's cheeks and looks into his eyes.  
"I'm here, I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon okay. No one will get me. No one will get any of us like that. It's okay. Look, feel," he takes Kai's hand and places it on his chest, over his heart, "I'm right here, okay? Always."  
Kai's eyes get teary again and Beomgyu gently winds his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a reassuring hug.  
"Hyung I don't ever want to lose any of you."  
"I know, hyuka, I know. I don't want to lose any of you either, but I promise no one is going anywhere anytime soon."  
Kai sniffles and Beomgyu wipes his eyes gently, then reaches over and gives Kai his glass of water, who drinks it appreciatively.  
"C-an I sleep here hyung? I don't- I can't-" Unable to express his emotions, his eyes well up once more.  
"Of course, Hyukaaa, you're welcome here as much as you like!"  
He flips off the lamp, then pulls the younger down next to him and drapes the blanket over them both.  
"Hyung, can- can I hold you?"  
Beomgyu nods, thanking the dark for hiding his blush and moves his body until his face is against Kai's chest.  
Kai sighs as he feels the heart beat of his small hyung.  
"Thank you, Beomgyu-hyung," he whispers.  
"Anytime, Hyuka." is his response.

In the morning, the first thing Kai thought of was his dream, the anxiety of losing his hyungs washing over him like cold water against his skin. That was until he began to register his surroundings, the little movement in his arms.  
Beomgyu was asleep, mouth slightly open letting out small puffs of air every so often. He seemed small against Kai's chest and the sweater paws of the black hoodie he wore made him so cute, Kai had to pull him closer. Beomgyu gave a tiny grunt and scrunched his nose, his head falling slightly against Kai's chest, before staying still, drifting off back to sleep. Kai grinned and positioned his head so his cheek was somewhat on Beomgyu's head, then he closed his eyes and once again joined his hyung in his slumber.


End file.
